Barbequed rib
by Miss Deborah
Summary: It's Show's turn to barbeque his rib
1. Chapter 1

I had this in my head for a long time,so I had to put this out. Incidentally, The only characters in the story are MINE.

CM Punk and his girlfriend Rebecca Hardy were chatting with Becky's big brother, Matt, and Matt's girlfriend Maria. All four were joking around until Becky had a brilliant idea to amuse themselves.

"Gee, why there have been no big ribs to pull off? I mean, it's gotten to be truly disapointing right now" Becky continued, beginning to pace. "What we need to do is a rib that is so spectacular, It will be a legend in the locker room for years to come." She finished with a sinister look in her eyes that was not lost on her boyfriend.

"Whoa, sassy," Punk called her by the pet nickname he gave her, much to Matt's amusement. "I know that look, you have a plan in mind." She nodded smiling. "Care to share with us, Becks?" Matt asked, but fearing the answer she would give. Matt would have a good reason to fear, since his youngest sibling used to torture Matt and Jeff with very original pranks.

"How about a rib-off?"

Punk regarded Becks with a very confused look. "A rib-off?" Matt, equally confused, had to ask, "What the hell is a rib-off?" Maria just looked at Becky as confused as her man.

With a smile on her face, Becks was more than happy to oblige. "Simple, we all pay a $200 fee," Becks said, pulling out her $200 and setting it in her White Sox hat laying on the bench beside her.. She then continued. "We see who can pull off the greatest, wildest, sickest, funniest ribs you have ever seen. After a month of this,we get together and judge who pulled the greatest rib, and we then award the money prize." With a smirk, Becks asked, "Are you guys in?"

Matt and Punk were looking at each other warily, But, Punk started snickering, saying "I'm in. This is going to be awesome." He picked her up for a deep kiss. then he pulled out his $200 end of the prize money, putting it in the hat

"I may regret this, but I'm in," Matt said, pulling out $200 and placing it in the hat. Giggling, Maria quipped. "Well, I'm not gonna regret this." and put her share in the hat.

"I'm in too." John Morrison strode to the litte group, taking out $200 and putting it in the hat. "I think you guys are nuts, but you're right. I can really pull off some really psycho ribs" The Shaman of Sexy waxed sympathetic. "But you know, I kinda feel bad for the potential victims we're about to torture." After a few minutes, Morrison grinned. "Like hell I do."

"You guys may as well give me the prize money right now," Sheamus says with a smile and his share of the prize money. "I am the true master of ribbing."

With some chuckles, Punk quipped in the Irishman's direction, "C'mon Irish, the last rib you pulled gave Miz a major rash." He said, remembering that he saw Sheamus switching Miz's shampoo and soap to items that Mr. Awesome was allergic to, leaving him with a burning rash that left him scratching all over his body until he was bleeding. This kept Miz off of TV's for three months. "Miz still wants to kill you." Punk told Sheamus.

With a chuckle, Sheamus insisted.. "Not gonna happen, mate. I hope he tries"

"I didn't think these kind of ribs were your style, bro" Jeff Hardy came over to the group, putting his $200 in the hat. Jeff then glanced in his youngest sibling's direction where she sat on Punk's lap making out. "Becky, why do I think that this was your idea?" Jeff asked, raising his eyebrow. Turning away from her boyfriend for a few minutes, she answered with a mischievous smile. "Because it is, babe."

Leaving her boyfriend's embrace for a few minutes, Becks grabbed the hat and counted the money. OK, guys. We have $1400 in the pot, and if anyone else wants in the rib-off, let them," she told her cronies. "As for the seven of us, all I have to say is, may the best ribber win." All the rib-off participants put in their hands in a circle, cheering "1,2,3 RIBOFF."

Becks smiled and said to her boys."Let the games begin,"


	2. Chapter 2

Big Show walked into the catering, bringing a tray full of barbequed hamburgers, hot dogs. and ribs that he and his wife, Bess, made last night. while entertaining friends. Show's wife made too much food, so Show offered to take what's left to the fellas.

"Hey, guys." Show boomed. The guys greeted Big Show, then asked about the tray of food. "Bess and I got a new barbeque last night. We invited a few friends over, and I guess we made too much, so I offered to bring the food here, put them in the arena's kitchen oven and share with you guys." Show added. "Help yourselves."

Many wanting some real food after all the traveling and restaurant food they always have , they came grabbing stuff off of the platter, grabbing condiments in and around catering. There was one hot dog left, and Rey Mysterio went to get it. Little did anyone know, this was a "special" dog.

Tle little luchador went to get the hot dog, but is wasn't coming off the platter. Show made like he was being pulled, and he was.

Among the food, Show put his penis in a hot dog bun and Rey was tugging at it, wondering why it wasn't coming off.

Rey finally figured out that he was unintentially giving Show a hand job, and he was insanely pissed. He was cussing in Spanish, breaking things, grabbing the platter and threw it across the room. He left catering in a rage, stalking to the nearest bathroom to wash his hands.

Punk and Becky were about to enter catering when they saw Rey storm out.

Seeing Show wearing a hot dog bun around his cock, the other guys figured out what happened really quick.

As the Straight Edge couple entered, there was a lot of roaring laughter that could be heard at the other end of the arena. Punk and his sassy were watching the action and were on the floor cracking up. Walking out of catering to greet his friends, Show asked. "You think that was too sick? I wouldn't want to lose my shot at winning the rib-off." Smiling and giggling at the newest entrant in the rib-off, she told him. "Well, I say that, for you, this had to be the best $200 you spent, and maybe the best $1200 you might win. No, that wasn't too sick."

"Well, I don't know, babe." Punk said. "Remember that the game's not over yet."

Giggling, Becks agreed with her man. "No, it isn't, But Show here just threw down the gauntlet real quick"

Seeing Matt coming up to them with his girl Maria at his side, there was still laughter and a whole lot of bad words in Spanish aound, Becky just had to ask her big brother's girlfriend. " I know you know your stuff about speaking Spanish. Do we want to know what the things Rey's saying mean in English?" After a few minutes of listening, Maria giggled and told her, "Trust me, you don't."

"I didn't think so." Becky quipped.


End file.
